A very great variety of different block type materials have been used by persons to provide building materials for houses, walls and other man built structures. In some cases the normally rectangular building blocks are modified such that they are double thickness and are structurally interrelated to provide a superimposed overlapping block structure. Other building blocks have used expanded polystyrene beads arranged in a vertically oriented, horizontally staggered relationship. Still other building blocks have used hollow concrete block units laid in courses with front and rear panel members and side panel assemblies which form a gap between two adjacent block units. Reinforcing bars assist in holding the panel assemblies and a body of cement material can be used to fill any gaps. One further building block system has used interlocking mortar less blocks wherein the blocks are laid up in courses in a staggered relationship.
The present invention envisions two similar building block systems the first of which consist of recycled common containers filled with available material and locked together in courses by locking members while the second system consists of a similar system with a pre-molded one piece system having a container and a locking members all as will be described hereafter.